


Jacques and the Janitor Drabbles

by slampora



Category: Orbiting Human Circus of the Air (Podcast)
Genre: Age Difference, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabbles, First Crush, Headcanon, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short & Sweet, Size Difference, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slampora/pseuds/slampora
Summary: I wrote a few little drabbles of Jacques and Julian from the Orbiting Human Circus. These were started well before season 2 came out, so some characters and plotlines are missing. Jacques and Julian start to develop feelings for one another, but one of them is far too shy to say, and the other is far too stubborn. Some are continuous, others skip around.
Relationships: Jacques/Julian the Janitor
Kudos: 3





	Jacques and the Janitor Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written before S2 came out, so please take it easy on the plots of these.

It felt odd; strange, Julian thought to himself. He had never been cuddled before. Not once.

He sat in Jacques' lap in the Janitor's closet, in a chaste fashion. He was being held, much in the way you'd hold a sleeping child. He felt like he could fall asleep like that.

Jacques was so big and warm, Julian felt very safe in his arms. Jacques had never even hugged him before, Julian didn't understand why Jacques was doing this. It seemed like Jacques didn't really care, honestly, it seemed as though he only cared that Julian wasn't being injured while being pulled offstage.

But he cared a lot. A little too much, actually. This scrawny little janitor had stumbled into Jacques' heart, although he didn't want to admit it.

A bit earlier, this started with a strange yet regular occurrence of Julian getting harshly chastised by Chief Stagehand Leticia Saltiér, and Julian eventually pushed past her and ran to his closet crying.

Jacques slipped off to go check on him, not liking how Leticia's harsh words landed on the young Janitor. He didn't really do anything wrong, he just knocked over something small while sweeping. Leticia had had a rough day, however, and that had been her breaking point.

He approached the Janitor's closet, and carefully pressed his ear against the door, hearing soft sobs as Julian talked to himself in a hushed voice. Jacques gently tapped the door with his knuckles, calling Julian's name softly.

"Hey, Julian? You okay in there?"

"I'm fine, Jacques," was the answer he received with a sniffle, and he reached for the doorknob to open the closet.  
He peeked inside and saw Julian's pink face and big brown eyes looking back at him as a sleeve was wiper over a reddened nose.

"Can I come in?"

Julian looked around a little, not really sure how to react.  
"Yeah, but what for?"

"I feel bad that 'Tish was so harsh on you. I... Don't think you deserved that." Jacques stepped inside, very carefully, seeing blankets laid out on the floor and stuffed animals pretty much everywhere.

"I wanted to apologize on her behalf, y'know, she hasn't been very nice to any of us lately. Looked like she was going to kill Pierre earlier after he did exactly what she asked him to do."

Julian put his head down a bit, looking st the floor as he noticed Jacques was going to sit down.

"I know she's not feeling very well but she doesn't have to yell at me like that." The Narrator agreed, though Jacques did not hear, of course.

"Exactly. I uh, brought you somethin' I found outside yesterday. Looks like it fell from up here." Jacques reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny plastic polar bear figurine that had a small chip broken off its ear.

Julian's face immediately lit up, his eyes seeming to glow as they reflected the warm white light of the fairy lights that surrounded the room.

"You found him!! Oh my gosh, I was looking everywhere for him!! Thank you so much, Jacques!" Julian quickly took the small bear from Jacques' outstretched hand, looking it over and thumbing the chipped ear. He turned, nearly jumping into Jacques' lap and hugging him. Jacques expected himself to flinch, but he didn't. He returned the hug warmly, let he could feel a stab of loneliness in his gut when he felt Julian's breath against his shoulder.

"Don't mention it," was his simple reply, and a smile cracked across his face.

Julian pulled back after a couple seconds, realizing he forgot to ask before the hug. He assesses the situation and Jacques' response in his head for a few seconds, before he settled down a little more comfortably in the stagehand's cross-legged lap.

"Thank you..." The janitor said again, this time very softly. Jacques brought a hand to Julian's head very gently, encouraging the smaller to rest against his chest. To his surprise, Julian was like putty in his hands, not even seeming to think twice about the guiding hand moving him.

That made Jacques have some certain thoughts he'd never thought about the janitor before, but he quickly pushed them out of his head. Now is not the time for those thoughts, he thought to himself. He wasn't quite sure how old Julian actually was, and he himself was well into his thirties. He suddenly feared that Julian was too much younger than him for this to be considered acceptable, as if his family would ever approve of him being with another man in the first place.

He shook his head a bit, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. Before he knew it, he heard the Janitor snoring softly, and he let himself drift away and follow in suit.


End file.
